


In Times of Bad Luck

by MilkNPork



Series: Fanfiction Trash [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: But with more story this time, M/M, More Pointless Fluff, Probably a tiny bit OOC, Tsundere Midorima, but mostly dere than tsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkNPork/pseuds/MilkNPork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stressed Midorima who was brooding over Cancer being ranked last in his favorite TV show unthinkingly lashes out on Takao, and immediately regrets it when the Hawk Eye wielder stops talking to him. Jealousy and honest talks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Times of Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really on a roll this time. I unintentionally made Midorima a bit more dere than tsun, but oh well.

It was the first time he ever resisted Takao’s playful touches seriously. He never really did understand just what it was about him that made Takao cling to him that much – too much that they ended up in a huge fight. Midorima only now wondered just why the other kept pestering him and staying beside him, when everyone else just found his antics odd. He never paid it much attention, but now that the point guard’s voice calling him “Shin-chan” which he usually heard every five minutes was nowhere to be found, he found himself thinking more and more about him.

_Perhaps this was what they meant by ‘Absence makes the heart grow fonder’? Ah, well that only applies to lovers, though. And besides, we’re both male. Wait, why the hell am I even thinking things like this?_

At any rate, Midorima resolved to talk to him as soon as he had the chance, to clear up any grudges, for the team too. He wouldn’t want their little fight to affect their performance after all, as their teammates can be a bit of a busybody.

* * *

Cancer was placed second to the last that one Tuesday, and so he made a mental note to bring an extra-large item for that day’s lucky item, which was a female  _ningyo-jouri_ puppet bought directly from Osaka. Practice went by smoothly with him not making any mistakes, so he figured that he was safe for now – or so he thought.

Takao was teasing him as usual, calling him a _tsundere_ , one-sidedly flirting with him and all that, and perhaps it was the distress of being second to the last in the Oha-Asa that he snapped when the guy audaciously tried to cop a feel at him, most likely trying to get a reaction from him.

“Will you just stop pissing me off?! You’re making me feel disgusted!” These words left his lips before he could think about it.

Takao, of course, was surprised at his uncharacteristic outburst – he certainly did get that reaction, but not as angry as he was expecting. He went silent when he would usually retort with something, and it took Midorima until the guy left with a silent “sorry” to realize that he had hurt him.

Certainly, it should also be partly Takao’s fault for feeling him up for the sake of mischief, but the fact that Midorima never resisted until now was most likely the cause for his being upset. It was like he led him on, only to hurt him when he had started to expect more from him.

As for what Midorima himself felt… he didn’t mind the teasing – he had long since been used to that after so long – but the too personal touching was just too much. He was never really the type to express himself physically so he wasn’t used to that kind of contact. Now, if only he could say all that to Takao and make up with him…

Today’s Oha-Asa had Cancer at 3rd place, but what worried him was the fact that Scorpio was placed last today. And it was _obviously_ a coincidence that he had Scorpio’s lucky item and not Cancer’s.

Walking up the path to school without his rickshaw for the first time in a while, he organized his thoughts. Would he wait until after practice to talk to Takao, or before practice to make sure their performance wasn’t affected? Or should he look for him first thing in the morning? No, maybe that would make him seem too impatient… but then again, it was better to fix this as early as possible to get this problem out of the way.

“…We’ll cross the bridge when we get there.”

And when he did get to school, he found himself searching for Takao on the very first break time they had. Spotting the ravenhead in the hallway, Midorima approached him.

“Taka-”

“Oi, Takao!” Miyaji called him out from the other side of the hallway. “Eh? Where’s Midorima? It’s refreshing to see you two aren’t together for once.”

“Yeah, I just have things I need to handle by myself for a while…” Takao said. He then grinned widely. “Anyway, Miyaji-san! You said you’d treat me to the cafeteria for last time. Come on, I’m hungry – I woke up late and couldn’t eat breakfast this morning.”

“Geh, so you remembered…”

 _Was I the only one worried? He seems fine to me,_ Midorima thought to himself and backed away. It was stupid, but he felt a strange bitter sensation in his chest – jealousy. It looked like Takao already had his lucky item today: a person whose last name starts with the character み(mi).

 _Fate was truly a cruel being,_  he thought.

* * *

In the end, he couldn’t apologize. Afterschool practice had begun, and Midorima couldn’t concentrate at all. That, plus the fact that he and Takao weren’t talking – at this rate, everyone on the team was going to notice. But he couldn’t bring himself to focus at all.

“Alright, everyone take a 30-minute break and come back to the gym. Don’t be late.” Ootsubo announced, then turned to the visibly distracted Miracle. “Midorima, I have something to discuss to you. Takao, you too. Go wait for me in the locker room.”

 _He must have noticed how distant we were._ Midorima thought to himself. He really didn’t want to be alone with Takao right now, but it was a direct order from the captain, so he couldn’t really object. He knew that sooner or later they would have to talk, anyway.

He headed to the locker room quietly, without so much as a glance at Takao who seemed just as uncomfortable. But as he passed by Ootsubo, his shoulder was patted lightly. “You two better fix this little lover’s spat. It’s affecting your concentration. Thank me later,” the captain whispered to him.

* * *

For the very first time since they met, Midorima disliked the fact that Takao was being too quiet. It was like he was an entirely different person from the loudmouth he knew, and the atmosphere was awkward as he sat on the bench, shooting a sidelong glance at the point guard who leaned against one of the lockers.

Judging from what Ootsubo said, he probably wasn’t really going to talk to the two of them and merely used it as an excuse to get them to be alone together.

Midorima drew out a long breath, and spoke, “How… How have you been? Scorpio is ranked last today…”

“I know.” Takao replied curtly.

“…Has something bad happened yet?”

“Nope.”

“Your lucky item…”

“It’s fine.”

“…” _This conversation is going nowhere,_ Midorima thought. In terms of social ability, Takao was definitely the more skilled, but he seemed to be holding back. _Most likely because he’s still hurt._

Suddenly, the Hawk Eye wielder let out a chuckle. Which then turned into full-on laughter.

Midorima looked at him, confused. “Wh-What are you laughing about?”

“S-Sorry, pfft… It’s just- you trying to break the ice, it’s so cute and awkward…”

“WHAT? Are you saying that was a joke?” The shooting guard said, both confused and upset. He genuinely thought the other was mad…

“Yeah… haha, that was amusing to watch, though.” Takao lifted himself off from leaning on the lockers, and sat down a noticeably larger distance beside him.

“So you aren’t mad?”

He chuckled again, this time humorlessly. “Why would I be? In fact, shouldn’t you be the one mad at me, for doing to you things you didn’t like?” He sighed deeply, turning serious. “Hey, Shin-chan… I’m sorry.”

“Don’t. I should be the one apologizing, flipping out on you like that…”

Takao looked surprised. “Shin-chan, you’re being surprisingly honest… what happened?”

“…I don’t really mind when you tease me all the time. But when you touch me, I’m just not used to that kind of stuff.” He surprised even himself, for spilling his thoughts like this. But if he thought about it more, he would get embarrassed, so he tried not to. “Th-That’s why, um… I’m not mad.”

“…Is that a confession? That sounded like a confession.” Takao teased.

“Sh-Shut up, idiot.”

“So…” Takao made a thinking gesture, as if processing what the other had just said. “So you’re saying it’s okay if I tease you with words, as long as I don’t touch?”

“Th-That’s a bit…”

The glint of mischief in the ravenhead’s eyes was back. Midorima gulped. “Then from now on, I’ll keep saying I like you! Shin-chan, I like you, _nanodayo_.” He mimicked jokingly. “I like you, _Shintarou-chan_.”

Midorima blushed. “…I take back everything I said just now.”

“Aww, I won’t allow that, _Shintarou_.”

“SHUT UP!” Midorima yelled, wondering if saying everything he said was the right choice. Everything seemed to be back to normal like he wanted though, right?

* * *

EXTRA:

“Pfft, so that’s why you were so depressed! Don’t worry, the first person I’d think of _‘whose last name starts with the character_ _み(mi)’_ would definitely be Shin-chan!”


End file.
